A new legacy
by SaiyanofLight
Summary: A mixture of Smallville and the SupermanJ.L.A Mythos...what happens when Clark and Lois manage to have a son...what happens if Lex knows that his most hated enemy was once his...best friend.....will he change? And what of his other friends?


Chapter 1: The return of Lex...

Luthor stood in front of the window, observing the city of metropolis in his 44 story building, which was the core of LexCorp. He stood in front of the window, imagining a world ruled by him. He imagined seeing thousands of Metropolis citizens bowing to his greatness, everyone praising him, but the most frequent and satisfying he ever had in his fantasy, was killing Superman right here, on top of LexCorp. Killing Superman in a place where Luthor was truly on top, and showing the crowd below him Supermans corpse. The motionless body hanging out from the top window of LexCorp, showing everyone that despite all of Supermans abilities, Lex was the only man who can truly end his legacy. He stayed in the dark for over 13 years after the fall of the legion of doom, a powerful, yet failed attempt to destroy the Justice League. He shutered when he thought about the defeatt hey had all those years ago. "This plan," he said to himself, "This plan is full proof. His phone began ringing on his desk, he turned around, walked toward his desk, then picked up the phone. "Hello!" Aggravated, obviously not wanting to be bothered att his time.

"Hello Mr.Luthor, I believe you called a while ago?"

Luthor smiled, "Ah yes, Mr. Carter, I called earlier the answering machine came on."

Lex's voice was stern and deep, the voice communicating with Luthor could also be described as such, only it had a certain youngness to it. "What do you want Luthor?" The voice asked, who's only occupation in this conversation seemed to be getting strictly to the point.

"As you know your fathers company was owned by LexCorp." Lex bragged,

"I said get to the point," the voice replied iritated, "But since you want to be that way fine, yes I do recall, and I also recall through research my fathers company broke away from yours after Superman exposed your ass all the way to jail."

"But you see how quickly LexCorp was able to rise?"

"Yes, it makes me wonder if Metropolis is filled with hillbillies. But what the hell do you want?"

"I believe you owe me a favor. I understand the Carter coorperation is doing quite well, you've been labeled the next Luthor."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insul or a compliment."

Lex chuckled at the notion, "Be that as it may, I have one more task for you."

"Look, I told you i'm not an assassin."

"Ah, but you were for years? You killed count-less people, I believe one of them to be your father." Lex claimed,

"Are you insane Lex, my father died of a plague? I can't believe you would even joke of something like this."

Lex grinned, "Yes, I was that way as well when I killed my father. Me and you are, probably exactly the same in every way. The only difference between me and you is that I didn't kill..."

"What the hell do you want?" Carter asked becoming more aggravated,

"I want assassin Carter to show himself one more time, I want the assassin to kill Superman."

"I can't...kill Superman Luthor. There's no more Kryptonite around as even you have stated. What the hell makes you even play with the though that I can take this guy down?"

"It's quite simple really...I..." Lex hesitated as he heard a beeping noise over the phone, "Hold on Carter, someone's on the other line."

Lex pressed a button on the phone, eagered to speak with the person trying to get in touch with him. He had a good feeling he knew who it was. "Lex," The voice said before he can even greet him, it was soothing and filled with intensity, "I'll do it."

Lex was filled with joy, "Excellent, what changed your mind?"

The voice sighed, "Just had eagered time to think about it."

Lex felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulder, as if god just answered his prayer. "Thank you, i'll keep in touch. And I promise, you won't regret this." Lex hung up on the unknown woman, and went back to talking to Carter.

"Good news Carter, you're off the hook."

"Don't play with me Luthor."

Lex smirked, "I'm not. I am a man of my word regardless of what you may think. I will be keeping in touch though."

"Luthor, for your sake you better never call here again!"

The phone hung up, but Luthor still felt joy and delight after the second caller had just agreed to help him. Luthor put the phone back on the charger, and stood in front of the window, "At last, Supermans greatest dreams will become his worst nightmares."


End file.
